Concrete Angel
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: AU Kate Todd's neice, Elizabeth, is almost killed by Ari's men how will the team react to this? NO SHIPPING JUST TEAM FIC
1. Concrete Angel

"Help!" Elizabeth cried out into the dark even though no one could hear her. The fifteen year old was being held hostage by Al Queda members. She was in a dark alley, an unfamiliar place, she was scared. The NCIS agent in her was kicking her in the ass telling her it would be all right but she knew better. This was Al Queda. Some guy came out and told her to be quiet but she wasn't going to quiet down until someone came for her. Next thing she knew she had a gag in her mouth and she was tied to a chair.  
><strong>NCIS HQ<strong>

"Boss. Any ideas where she is?" Tony asked as he paced waiting for an answer. They had given the current case over to another team as they had a bigger more important matter on their minds. "Tony stop asking that. C'mon. We're going standing around here all day isn't going to help Liz's chances at all." Gibbs said getting annoyed with Tony's constant asking.

**Al Queda DC**

She was still screaming. Someone had to hear her. People aren't deaf. Well most aren't. Next thing she saw was a team around her each with a gun to her head. She shut up but not for ling just long enough for them to leave her alone in the alley. 'I will not die.' She thought. 'They will not win this round.' She was going to make it. She was determined to make it, to win this round.

**NCIS HQ**

The windows of the SVU were open, a nice spring day filled with guilt. "I should have never let her out of the building. She should still be there." Tony said out loud. "Tony, its everyone's fault. Not just yours." Abby said trying counsel her friend as they tried to find the young girl. They heard screams through the open window. "Gibbs. Ya hear that?" Abby said as the scream floated through the open window.

**Al Queda HQ**

'Dear Lord, Help me please. Don't make them suffer any more looses.' Liz prayed. She screamed the best she could. She had broke free of the ropes around her wrists and she untied the gag and the ropes around her ankles. Little did she realize that people were watching her and a shoot rang out into the day. She was hit and she feel to the ground. Two more shoots rang out and Liz was hit in the arm and the chest.  
><strong>NCIS HQ on the road<strong>

The screams they had been hearing for the past fifteen minutes had stopped. They were covered by gun shoots. Gibbs made a quick turn to where the shoots were and found the alley where Liz was. Both Tony and Gibbs told Abby to go over and make sure Liz was okay as they tried to find the men. "Liz? Lizzie? Elizabeth?" Abby said panicking as Elizabeth didn't reply to Abby's desperate cries. She had heard her. 'I'm okay Abby. Please don't worry. I'm fine.' A thought that was sent up into the air that would never be heard. Elizabeth fought for her breath. Making sure she didn't stop. Abby heard Tony's foot steps coming over to her. "Is she okay?" He asked. "I don't know. She won't answer." Abby said as if she were a little kid who just witnessed a death. She was too upset to try and let her smarts come into gear. Tony just smiled a small sad smile and looked around. He called 911 and told them the information they asked for. Within fifteen minutes Elizabeth was on a stretcher being loaded into the ambulance. "I'll go with her." Tony said. "No. Both you and Abby will go. I'm going back to HQ and getting McGee and Ducky." Gibbs said. Abby and Tony climbed into the back and answered all the question the paramedics asked.


	2. Broken Wing

Ch. 2

A Broken Wing

It wasn't often you would see tears come from Gibbs' eyes. He had been sitting at the hospital for the past two days. The team kept coming in and all they had been told for the past two days was that Liz was in a coma because of blood loss and they would try to save her. 'Gibbs. Its okay. Don't cry. I'll wake up.' She though as she felt the tears drop onto the bed. If she could she would comfort him. She remembered the times he had comforted her when she would cry because Kate wasn't there or something.

Abby walked in and said "Hey Gibbs. You need to go home. The last time you were like this was when Tony had pneumonia." Gibbs got up and gave her his chair. "We all have a broken wing, Gibbs. One team member gets hurt we all get hurt." She said trying to comfort her friend. Gibbs ignored her and just walked out. Abby sat down in the chair Gibbs had just left. "C'mon. Hang in there for us Liz." Abby said letting a few tears out. It wasn't like any of the team to let the tears roll down their faces but they had already lost Kate and they couldn't bear to lose Liz next. It seemed as if it were a curse on their family. Gerald was young when Ari shot him, Kate 35 when she died and Liz was only fifteen. It seemed as if their was a curse planted on Team Gibbs.


	3. How Far? How Long?

Ch. 3

How Far? How Long?

It had been over a week since the shooting. Still no sign of Liz coming out of the coma and doctors were giving her a lower chance of living everyday. She now had about a 30% chance of making it. She had just lost too much blood. Everyday was just one more question left unanswered. They never knew how which Liz they were going to get. The one in the coma or the one who stopped breathing the night before. They knew that Gibbs would have gotten the call and called them all but who knows what was up with Gibbs.

"Hey Liz." Tony said as he walked into the room even though she couldn't hear him or so he thought. 'Hey Tony. I'm sorry.' She thought. Even though she was in a coma she could still hear. She was going to wake up she had too. About an hour after Tony showed up Abby showed up and looked at Tony's tear filled eyes. "I didn't tell Kate I loved her. I don't think I'll be able to tell Liz how I love her my daughter." He said letting the tears roll down his face letting them hit the hospital bed. "Tony you need to go home. You stay up all night at HQ come here first thing in the morning and do it all over again the next day. Go home. Take a shower. You''l be able to tell her." Abby said. Tony left looking back with tears rolling down his face. "Hey Liz. I don't know if you can hear me but please wake up." Abby pleaded.


	4. Pleading and Crying

Ch. 4

Pleading and Crying

McGee came in and tried to hide the tears he felt coming on. He had to be strong for Abby. He knew Liz and her were like two peas in a pod despite the age difference. He knew it was hitting her hard. Not being able to save someone who was so close to her. The same thing had happened with Kate. He couldn't help but think that this was Kate's death all over again other than the shot in the face. Abby looked over at McGee and wiped the tears away with her sleeve. She tried her best to look okay but it was obvious that she wasn't.

'I'm okay guys. I'm just resting. I'll wake up.' Liz thought trying to tell them. She knew they wanted her to wake up to be part of NCIS again. To be part of the family. It was as if one member was hurt they all got hurt. "Liz. Wake up. We need you." McGee said to Liz even though he figured she couldn't hear him.


	5. Can't Lose MeEver

Ch. 5

Can't Lose Me

Liz slowly opened her eyes to see a room filled with the people she loved yet didn't know who they were. Abby came up to her and said "Liz. Where have you been?"

"Who are you? Do I know you?" Liz asked confused of the people surrounding her.

Abby knowing better than to try and explain just walked out of the room trying to hold back the tears.

"Who are you guys?" She asked confused. Who were these people. She remembered the faces but she couldn't think of the names that went with them.

"Liz. Its me. Tony. Remember?" Tony said trying to hide tears of happiness and sadness.

"No. I'm sorry. I don't remember." She said confused. She knew that these people visited her a lot when she was in the coma she knew their faces she just couldn't associate names with them.


End file.
